Ninshin Chrono Stone
by aidita98
Summary: Un joven angel queda atrapado en el mundo de la superficie...Y allí conoce a otro humano que le llama la atención..¿Celos? ¿Romance? Descúbranlo.Yaoi.


**Ada: Hola! :D este es mi primer fic Yaoi, echo con ayuda de Melanie de Melire2.  
**

**Melanie: oli~**

**Ada: esperemos que os guste mucho el fic. Por ahora solo tenemos el primer cap, que es este.**

**Melanie: y estas son las parejas:**

**Parejas (~Seme/Uke~)**

***Tsurugi x Tenma**

***Kirino x Shindou**

***Sangoku x Shinduke**

***Minamisawa x Kurama**

***Kariya x Hikaru**

***Hamano x Hayami**

***Ichino x Aoyama**

***Endou x Natsumi x Kazemaru**

***Fudou x Fuyuka**

***Amagi x Mahoro**

***Alpha x Fey**

**Ada: que comience el fic :)**

-¿Tengo que bajar?-pregunto un chico de cabello castaño con dos caracoles a los lados, ojos color azul metalizado y piel morenita a su superior.

-Tenma, lo tienes que hacer, - contestó.- los humanos se corrompen fácilmente,y de vez en cuando,hay que echarles un vistazo-dijo su superior.

-..Ya…de acuerdo-dijo el joven ángel suspirando pesadamente.

Ese era su día a día,cuidar de los humanos de abajo…Y mirar como se odiaban,de amaban, se peleaban, nacían, morían…Todo era siempre…Tan igual para el.

Bajo a la superficie;alas plegadas para camuflarse con los humanos. Esos seres incomprendibles que los ángeles debían ayudar.

-¡Tenma!- llamó una ángel de cabellos platinados, ojo del mismo color y tez pálida.

-Haley...- susurró el castaño al ver a la chica.

-¿De verdad tienes que marcharte?- preguntó la chica a su amigo.

-Sí... tengo que marchar como ángel de la guarda que soy... pero...- miró a su amiga a los ojos.- Volveré...

-Tenma...- la de cabellos plateados bajó la cabeza.- Yo... no quiero que te marches...

-Haley... lo siento...- se disculpó el castaño.

-Tenma... no... no es tu culpa...

-Tenma...- llamó su superior.- Ya es la hora.

El castaño comenzó a caminar hacia su superior hasta llegar a un portal blanco.

-Tenma... ya puedes pasar...

-Tenma...- Haley comenzó a llorar.

El castaño se adentraba poco a poco en el portal blanco pero se ve que algo iba mal y las alas del castaño comenzaron a desaparecer poco a poco junto con él.

-¡TENMA!- chilló la chica al ver que las alas de él desaparecían.

El castaño sintió de repente que caía al vacío sin sus alas. Sentía... como su poder se desvanecía poco a poco... como... se... iba transformando en otro ser... en... un ser humano.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !- gritó el oji-azul metalizado.

Matsukaze cayó en la torre de la Ciudad Inazuma. No sabía que era ese lugar... no lo había visto nunca... además...se supone que tenía que buscar a su protegido.

-¡Oye!- llamaron al castaño. Este se sobresaltó del susto.

-¿Es a mi?- se preguntó extrañado.

-¡Sí! ¡Es a ti!- contestó.

-Etto...- comenzó a decir el castaño- ¿Quien eres?

-¿Eh? No te hagas el tonto Tenma...soy yo... Aoi...

-¿Aoi?- se preguntó.

_-Tenma... recuerda... cuando vayas a la tierra... una chica llamada Aoi... te conoce te toda la vida... así que... no hagas nada extraño para que no se de cuenta._

-¡Tenma!¡Vaja de la torre ya!

-¡V-Voy!

**...**

Tenma no paraba de mirar a Aoi, aunque el superior le había dicho que ella le conocía... él no conocía a la chica. La chica era de cabellera azul por encima de los hombros con el mismo color de ojos.

-¿Que pasa?- preguntó al chica sin entender.

-N-Nada... jejeje-

-Vamos, te estan esperando en el club-dijo Aoi sonriendo.

-¿C...club?-pregunto Tenma sorprendido. ¿Que club?Quiso preguntar,pero no debía,o su 'amiga' se extrañaría,y el no quería eso,era lo que menos tenia que hacer...Sentía haber perdido sus poderes,y eso lo preocupaba...¿Y Si no podía volver a su mundo nunca?...Y si..¿Se tenia que quedar alli por siempre?

-Por fin llegaste-dijo un chico de pelo grisaceo y ojos caidos.-¿Donde has estado?-

-...E..esto...y..yo...-Tenma no sabia que responderle al extraño chico.

-Shindou,el estaba en la torre inazuma-dijo Aoi riendo-Como siempre-

-Bueno-dijo el nombrado con una sonrisa-Genial que lo encontraste-

-..-Tenma se los quedo mirando,en ese lugar habia bastantes chicos,de...¿Su edad?.Pero entonces,reparo en un chico peliazul,que estaba apoyado en la pared,con aspecto misterioso...¿Quien es?Se pregunto el joven angel, sintiendo algo que no entendio muy bien.

-Hey, Tsurugi,despierta-dijo Aoi dando una palmada para llamar su atencion- Tenma ya llego,estamos todos-

-Ya,claro...-dijo Tsurugi sin mucho entusiasmo.-¿Se puede saber donde estabas?-le pregunto a Tenma ligeramente molesto.

-...E...esto...y..yo..-Tenma se lo quedo mirando,era la criatura mas bella que habia visto en años. Y Eso,que el estaba acostumbrado a serer verdaderamente hermosos,ya que...Bueno, vivia entre angeles.

-¿Tu que...?-dijo Tsurugi con cansancio-¿Se puede saber que tan raro estas?-pregunto con curiosidad en sus ojos anaranjados.

-No es nada...solo me encuentro un poco mal - respondió Tenma con nerviosismo.

-...Ah...claro-dijo Tsurugi. La respuesta del castaño le produjo algo de preocupación...¿Por que sera? ¿Estaba..muy raro, no?

-Oye... Tenma... no te quedes ahí parado.- regañó Aoi.- Si no, te quedas sin entrenamiento.

-Y-Ya voy...- contestó. -_¿Quien será ese chico al que llaman Tsurugi?_-quedó pensando- _A decir verdad... es bastante guapo... jeje ¿¡pero que digo!? Si... yo... soy un chico... y a los chicos les gustan las chicas... creo..._

_-_ ¡Tenma!¡Te he dicho que vengas!- regañó otra vez ella.

…**...**

Tenma en los entrenamientos no se enteraba de nada, no sabía porque estaba en el entrenamiento del equipo del Raimon. Además... no conocía a nadie.

-Tenma.- un chico de cabello blanco, con dos mechones rojos, ojos azules y una tez un tanto morenita le dio un pase.

-¿Eh? - Tenma miró la dirección del balón- ¿¡EHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?- el balón le dio a Tenma en toda la cabeza.

-¡Tenma! - chilló un chico de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color.- ¿Estas bien?

-Awwww~- lloraba a cascaditas.- Itai~

-_Matsukaze esta muy raro últimamente...-_comenzó a pensar Tsurugi.-_ Hay algo... que no me cuadra nada._

-Tenma...- susurró Aoi.

-_Yo no se jugar al fútbol...-_se quejó en sus pensamientos el oji azul metalizado.

**Melanie: w primer cap acabado ^-^**

**Ada: nos llevó dos días QwQ**

**Melanie x'D no llores... no es para tanto... cuando los hagamos más largos... tardaremos semanas... creo...**

**Ada: semanas... X.X- muere-**

**Melanie: no mueras ;A; entonces ya no podremos escribir el fic TWT**

**Ada: x'D era broma... yo no puedo morir... ¿o si?**

**Las dos: esperamos vuestro review y que sigan este fic ;D bye bye.**


End file.
